christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Jones
Christopher Jones is the official leader of the Christopher Jones Mystery Team! Physical Appearance Christopher's physical appearance is honestly based off of his real world counterpart! Personality Christopher is a cool leader who can be protective, sympathetic, sensitive, and worried about his friends and family. Notes/Trivia *Christopher has the most friends. *Also he has the most love interests in the series. *He has manipulated and back-stabbed Kylie, Kari, and Shyanne but tricked Kailey into kissing a pole in the Yukon! *Christopher met a girl named Viola in the episode Alone on Valentine's Day! * * * * * * Relationships Madison Jones= she and Christopher have a brother-sister relationship as they protect each other from danger, get worried about one another and even do solids for each other all the time as revealed in every single season! Jordan Loza= he and Christopher have a friendly relationship as revealed when they work on traps in most episodes involving very few monsters with super speed! Jack Allen= he and Jack also have a friendly relationship seeming as how they save each other from demons and ghouls! Searra Miller= Scary Terri= Rubin Longee= Sonic Jones= He was Christopher's old enemy until Revenge of Your Worst Nightmare Scary Miranda= he and she don't interact very much as shown in Peril in Dreamworlds! = Kelsey Klingensmith= she and Christopher are related in family as cousins as she also is shown to be very worried about him as revealed in Hawaii Hassle of Horror when she told Madison to go to hawaii to warn him about the Invisible Demon! Marley Vickson= since her debut episode A River Runs Through It Into a Heart of Darkness when her evil father tried to kill the team as she disobeyed her dad's orders! Jean= since her debut episode she was a team agent hired by Kelsey and Christopher = Joan= she is also a team agent since her debut episode hired by him and Kelsey! Giselle Darlene= she is the girlfriend of Christopher who started dating him in her debut episode Sparing the Loved One! Robin Rowland= she is the mother of Christopher who rarely appears in episodes as her debut episode was Mystery of the Mansion! Jessica Lee= she crushed on Christopher in her first appearance as she even decided on becoming a team agent she also appears in The Christmas Mystery with The Christopher Jones Mystery Team! Faith Loza= She is the main antagonist of Madison and a former ally of Christopher. Love Interests Jean= Joan= Marley= Jessica Lee= Jessica= Jessica Alice= Janice Alice= Penelope Flores= Liv= Alexandra= Daphne= Kit= Cam Jansen= Nina= Dina= Annabel Arabella= Greta= Ola= Heidi= Rosie= Maisie= Elesa= Sarah= Terrie= Jeanine= Molly= Riley= Olivia= Madison= Payton= Quotes To see Christopher's quotes click here. Powers Skills and Abilities * Future Vision * Super Speed * Camouflage * Fusion * Psytokinesis Known Fusions * Chrastopher * Christofour * Christorae * Warrior * Harvey * Star Bolt Light Fusions When fused with Payton Beaumier he can create Beyonce! Abilities He can set traps easily. He can defeat his enemies while singing. Information Christopher has sang the most out of any character in the series. Christopher also has the most love interests in the series. External Links The Adventures of Christopher Capers-Jones Wiki Category:Protagonists Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:Team Leaders Category:Musicians Category:Helpful Characters Category:Heroes Category:Private Eyes Category:Love Interests Category:Rich People Category:Young Adults Category:Main Characters Category:A-Z